


My Favourite Place

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is heartbroken, he somehow convinces Liam to pretend to be his boyfriend. Liam reluctantly agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Place

Being on tour and living on the tour bus was one of Liam's favourite places to be, along with his own flat, his parent's house and Funky Buddha. He knew some of the lads got cabin fever on the bus, but he loved living in such close proximity to his second family, the boys, the crew, the whole team. But mostly the boys.

Since Harry and Louis broke up, it's been less fun. Liam's parents are still together, but he imagines it's what living with divorced parents would be like. Niall mutters as much on a daily basis as the boys struggle to keep the peace, trying to appease Louis and distract Harry. It's a daily grind and Liam isn't sure how much longer they can go on before some kind of explosion happens because they're all exhausted, they're all emotional and they're all living some kind of lie for their fans, which Liam really hates. Almost as much as he hates the pain Louis and Harry are both experiencing. It's why he keeps going. It's why Zayn and Niall keep going. Because nothing matters more than the boys. Nothing.

None of them had really been surprised when the fans picked up on Harry and Louis' relationship. The boys had toned it down, but the fans had become obsessed. The irony was, they thought the boys had been forced by management to keep away from each other, when the truth was, they simply ended their relationship and needed some time apart, which wasn't easy when they were in the world's biggest boy band, photographed wherever they went, mobbed every time they left their houses and forced to work together every day, in front of cameras and prying eyes.

So they'd done the best they could with the breakup, all five of them, and Liam was convinced that eventually, Louis and Harry would find their way back to being friends, if not best friends. It would just take time, that's all.

Liam's lying on the sofa on the tour bus, trying to catch up on some much needed sleep when he feels someone crawl up next to him. Opening one eye, he sees a mass of curls as a hand sneaks around his waist and snuggles close, pushing his long limbs against Liam's until they are well and truly tangled together.

"S'up Harry?" Liam mutters, closing his eyes again as he fidgets until he's comfortable, one arm slung around Harry's shoulders as Harry tucks his head under Liam's chin.

"Tired," Harry replies sleepily. "Don't mind d'you?"

Liam just grunts. He knows Harry misses cuddling with someone, so they'd all grown used to waking up in their bunks to find Harry bundled against them, or poking at them until they lifted their arm and Harry could plaster himself against their side. The first time Liam had woken up to find Harry spooning behind him, he'd jumped in surprise and whacked his head on the top of his bunk. Harry had spent the day looking sheepish and offering to get Liam tea. Liam had made Harry promise that if he wanted to share a bunk, he had to get into bed before Liam went to sleep, otherwise he had to snuggle with Zayn or Niall.

Louis was less needy, but every now and again he'd start a playfight with one of them that ended in snuggles on the floor. Zayn had almost knocked Louis out before they'd realised what Louis was really up to. Now they just let Louis tackle them to the ground almost immediately before they cuddled hm.

When Liam wakes up, it's to find Harry sprawled out on top of him and he has a face full of Harry's hair. Sighing, Liam reaches up to stroke it away so that he can see, and he feels Harry stir.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead," Liam singsongs softly.

"Don't wanna," Harry moans, burying his head further into Liam's t-shirt, but there's something about his tone that worries Liam.

"What's up, Hazza?" Liam asks after a minute, his hand still stroking Harry's head but now it's become a comforting gesture.

Harry lifts his head and looks up at Liam, looking sad and lost. "I think Louis has a new boyfriend."

Liam's eyebrows raise but he says nothing, simply gathers Harry closer and feels Harry's large hands slip underneath him to hold on tightly.

"He hasn't said anything to me," Liam offers, trying to be helpful.

"He wouldn't," Harry mumbles into Liam's chest. "He's trying to be nice. He wouldn't want it to be any more awkward than it already is."

"Harry, are you sure you're not imagining it?" Liam asks and he's trying his very best to be diplomatic.

"Yeah," Harry sighs as he finally looks up and to Liam's horror, he sees a tear slip down Harry's cheek. "When we first got together, he had this look that he'd give me, and only me. He gets it when he looks at his phone, when he gets a text or something. And he's been really happy recently. He even smiled at me yesterday."

"I'm not sure it's conclusive proof," Liam says as he reaches out to wipe away the tear with his thumb. Harry leans into Liam's hand and he half rubs against it.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Li?" Harry asks, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his eyes wide and pleading.

"You don't even need to ask," Liam says and Harry buries himself into Liam's strong, hard body.

When Liam wakes up in the morning, it's to find he has a Harry Styles sprawled on top of him again. Rolling his eyes, he tries to push him off but Harry is surprisingly heavy. And unsurprisingly clingy. It takes Liam 15 minutes and a lot of sweating and swearing to climb out of his bunk and he stares in disbelief at Harry's still sleeping form.

When he makes it to the kitchen, he smiles wearily at Louis and grabs a bowl to pour cereal. "Alright Tommo?"

Louis nods but he keeps his gaze down.

Liam sits opposite him and starts eating, his gaze resting on Louis' lowered head.

"Alright, what's up?"

Louis lifts his head and looks straight at Liam, like he's trying to see into Liam's brain. "There's not, like, something going on between you and Harry, is there?"

Liam's eyes widen and he throws back his head to let out an enormous chuckle. "Are you kidding?"

He glances at Louis and realises that he's deadly serious. "Louis, what's wrong with you? Of course there's nothing going on between us. He's just lonely, that's all. Seriously."

"Okay," Louis says quietly and Liam reaches out to pat his hand comfortingly.

"It'll get easier, I promise," Liam says sincerely.

Louis shifts uneasily and Liam remembers his conversation with Harry. "Uh, Louis? There isn't, I mean, do you ... have you met someone?"

Louis' gaze shoots up and the guilt in his eyes has Liam's heart sinking. "Oh Jesus," Liam breathes.

"I didn't mean to," Louis says quickly. "It was ... unexpected."

"Is it someone we know?" Liam asks, rubbing his hand across his heart absently as he glances at the door to make sure no one interrupts them. Jesus, Harry was right and the careful balance they'd somehow managed to attain was going to go out of the window when Harry finds out. He's going to be a wreck, Liam thinks sadly.

"No," Louis says slowly and Liam looks up sharply.

"What aren't you saying, Louis?"

"Uh, well, I'm not sure how you're going to take this," Louis stumbles and it's so unlike him that Liam just stares and waits for him to continue. "It's uh, her name's Eleanor."

Liam blinks slowly. He thinks he might be going deaf. Or maybe he's hallucinating from the stress. "I'm sorry, did you say _her_?"

Louis nods and he can't meet Liam's stare.

"Well, that's uh, great," Liam says and he tries to inject as much enthusiasm into his voice as he can manage. Really, he's happy for his friend, if somewhat _shocked_ , since Louis hasn't expressed much interest in women in the three years Liam's known him, but then again he's been with Harry for two and a half of those years.

"You can't tell Harry," Louis pleads and Liam's head drops into his hands. He's in an impossible position, wanting to be there for both his friends, but he knows Harry needs him now, and will need him even more when he finds out Louis has a girlfriend. "I just need some time, Liam, that's all."

Liam nods because that's all he can do right now before he stands up, reaches out to pat Louis' shoulder because he loves him, even if he is about to break Harry's heart for the second time, and turns back towards the bunk.

Harry is still asleep, sprawled face first on Liam's bunk. Liam crawls in next to him and slips under his arm, pressing himself against Harry and cursing in his head at the heartbreak he won't be able to stop Harry from feeling.

It's another two days before the rest of the boys find out about Eleanor. Harry doesn't appear to react, he just carries on watching the television as Louis falteringly explains that he has a girlfriend and they've been seeing each other for a month. Everyone is staring at Harry but he carries on as if he can't hear them. When he chuckles at something on the screen, the boys relax and everyone continues. But Liam can see the tightness on Harry's face. He can see that his eyes aren't smiling, even though his mouth is. And mostly, he can feel Harry crushing Liam's hand as he holds on for dear life.

That night, Harry crawls into Liam's bed and into his arms. Liam can't see Harry crying and he can't feel Harry crying, but he can feel the wetness on his cheeks and he holds on tighter until they both doze off.

It's two weeks before Eleanor visits and Harry is almost okay with it. He's been clinging to Liam more and more, only cuddling Zayn or Niall if Liam is busy or with Louis. They all understand. Even Louis, who watches them together with sad eyes.

Louis' gone to the airport to pick Eleanor up and Harry is sitting tensely next to Liam, biting his lip and tapping his fingers against his thighs.

"You okay?" Liam asks and Harry nods tightly.

"Come here," Liam yanks Harry into a hug and Harry leans into him and it's comfortable. Liam strokes his hair, as has become his habit and Harry moves closer because Liam knows he enjoys it.

The door opens and before Liam knows what's happening, Harry has grabbed his face and is pressing his lips against Liam's forcefully. Liam's hands go around Harry to keep balance and before Liam can think or breathe, Harry is moving back, his eyes pleading towards Liam and he can see the panic that floods Harry's face as Harry keeps his back to Louis and Eleanor at the door.

He takes in the scene, Harry looking terrified and miserable, Louis at the door looking shocked with his mouth hanging open and the girl next to him looking beautiful and curious.

"Liam?" Louis says and Liam knows what he's asking. His eyes are drawn back to Harry who just looks inconsolable but his hands are closed tightly around Liam's and Harry mouths a word. _Please._

Knowing he can't embarrass Harry, knowing that Harry is completely defenceless and vulnerable, Liam makes a decision and turns towards Louis, trying to look as apologetic as he can, which isn't hard right now.

"Louis, I can explain," Liam begins and his voice is shaky. It's not something he has to fake, he's terrified of what this is going to do to Louis but he knows Harry needs this, needs him. "Harry and I ... uh, it just kinda happened?"

Harry's eyes widen and his grip on Liam's hands tightens.

"We didn't mean it to and Jesus I didn't realise you were there," Liam babbled on aimlessly. "I didn't know how to tell you and this is a terrible way to find out and hi, I'm Liam," he offers a belated hand to Eleanor as he mentally kicks himself.

"Yeah, I know," Eleanor's voice is soft and sweet and Liam watches as Louis turns to her and gives her a shaky smile. "It's nice to meet you."

It's awkward and awful and Louis is quickly ushering Eleanor out of the bus to take her to the hotel they're all staying at for the next three nights while they have a brief tour break.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," Harry is rambling as he throws his arms around Liam and holds on for dear life.

"Harry, what the hell was that?" Liam asks, shoving Harry away for the first time in months as he stands up and starts to pace. "I've just lied to one of my best mates, your ex-boyfriend, who now thinks we're in some kind of relationship."

"Liam, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," Harry says quickly, his eyes widening with worry. "I just couldn't bear the thought of Louis moving on and me being left behind so I just thought that if Louis saw I was moving on as well then I wouldn't feel like such an idiot who was still pining after his ex."

"So you kissed me and now we have to pretend to be ... I don't even know," Liam sighs angrily, pushing his hand through his short hair in frustration. "What the hell are we meant to tell everyone else?"

Harry managed to look sheepish. "That maybe we kind of might be together?" he says half-hopefully. "Please Liam, just for a few weeks and then we can pretend that it didn't work out or something and we can be friends again."

Liam knows this is a terrible plan. He knows it can only end badly. But he also knows that Harry must be in unbearable pain to even suggest this, so he finds himself nodding reluctantly. It's not like he has to kiss Harry or anything. They can just snuggle like they usually do and spend more time together, which is hardly a hardship, since he loves Harry.

"You're the best, Liam," Harry says in relief, a beaming smile lighting up his face and making Liam stare momentarily. It's been a while since he's seen that smile, and it's almost worth this huge mess just to see it again. "I'm going to be the best fake boyfriend you've ever had."

When the boys and Eleanor come back into the bus a few hours later, it's clear that Louis has filled the others in on what they walked in on earlier. Liam can see Zayn's frown and Niall's disbelief, but he just continues to stroke Harry's hair where his head rests on Liam's lap and his other hand is on Harry's chest, holding Harry's hand.

"Cat's out of the bag then, huh lads?" Harry murmurs with a grin.

Niall half-shrieks as he starts throwing question after question at them. Liam stays quiet as Harry lies beautifully about how they just started kissing a few weeks ago and they wanted to keep it quiet for obvious reasons but now everything was okay because Harry was happy and Louis was happy and everyone could be happy.

Louis keeps his arm around Eleanor and whispers in her ear a lot, probably reassuring her, Liam thought because this was probably the weirdest setup in the history of the world.

Zayn just keeps staring at Liam who shrugs and tries a wry smile. He's not sure Zayn's buying it but Liam's committed now and he can't let Harry down.

They're soon being ushered off the bus and into the hotel and Liam finds Harry's hand slipping into his once they're out of the prying eyes of journalists and fans.

"Okay?" he asks and Harry just nods. They make their way to their room, only having time to dump their things before Niall and Zayn are at the door wanting to order room service and movies. It's weird how once they're given the chance to have some space from each other, they gravitate together more than ever. It happens every time. Louis and Eleanor don't appear but none of them expect to see much of them over the next few days.

Liam still has a pretence to carry out though so he settles himself on the queen size bed and waits for Harry to settle against him before the movie starts. Harry reaches across to put his hand on Liam's chest and Liam covers it with his own. Before long, he's playing with Harry's long fingers, finding them much more fascinating than the movie. He glances up to see Harry watching him with a smile on his lips and he smiles back.

"Oh get a room you two," Niall grumbles, shoving at Harry playfully.

"We have a room. You two are gatecrashing it," Harry points out and he shifts his leg so that it slides over Liam's leg.

"Jesus, I thought you two would be more restrained but we can take a hint," Niall sniffs as he grabs Zayn and heads for the door. "Try to keep it down, I know how loud you can be, Harry."

The door slams behind them and yet neither Harry or Liam move to separate. "Have I mentioned that you're the best?" Harry looks down at their entangled fingers and grins happily.

"I'm not pretending to make sex noises with you Harry," Liam says firmly. "That's not happening."

Harry chuckles. "Thought hadn't crossed my mind, honest."

"I'm shattered and I can't wait to sleep in a normal bed," Liam says with a yawn. "Let's get an early night, yeah?"

Harry just nods and waits for Liam to finish in the bathroom before jumping in himself. He crawls into bed, snuggling up to Liam who puts his arm around Harry because it's the natural thing to do by now and they're both fast asleep within minutes.

The next morning, they decide to spend the day by the pool because it's the least intrusive thing they can think to do.

Liam stretches out on a lounger as he watches Harry trying to dunk Niall with a fond smile.

"You're really gone on him, aren't you?" Zayn asks quietly. Liam spins around to face him, his face dropping into a frown. He's not sure how to answer that, because in that moment, he hadn't been acting. He'd just been looking at Harry like he usually looks at Harry.

"I thought you were just messing or something at first, but I've seen the way Harry looks at you and you've just given him the same look," Zayn continues. "I'm happy for you both. Even though it's crazy and weird as hell."

"Uh, thanks Zayn," Liam says and is too confused to say anything else.

He leans back and shuts his eyes, only opening them when he feels water dripping on him. He's too late to protect himself though and Harry is draping himself across Liam before Liam can stop him. "Harry! You're all wet!"

"Hey, less of the sexy talk in polite company please," Niall calls and he grins at himself because Niall always finds himself funny.

"You normally like it when I'm all wet," Harry flirts and Liam's eyes widen in shock. It's the first time Harry's said anything suggestive to him and he's surprised to find himself reacting to it.

"Normally we don't have an audience," Liam flirts back and then Harry's laughing and throwing himself against Liam in delight.

"Love you Li," Harry murmurs just for Liam's hearing only and Liam echoes his laughter. Harry stretches out next to Liam and he can see Eleanor and Louis are kissing across the pool and suddenly Harry's flirting makes more sense.

"You okay?" Liam asks as he reaches out to stroke Harry's butterfly, something he's been dying to do since Harry first showed it to him. It feels nice and he can feel Harry's smooth skin under his fingers.

"Mmm," Harry hums as his hand settles on Liam's bicep and squeezes. "You're so strong, Li. Reckon you and I could take Zayn and Niall in a water duel?"

"No problem," Liam scoffs as he starts to trace the butterfly, completely engrossed in it.

Twenty minutes later, Harry is crowing in delight from on top of Liam's shoulders, his legs wrapped around Liam's neck as Zayn and Niall splutter below him.

"We make the best team, Li," Harry yells as he lifts his arms in victory, so he does see Niall and Zayn roll their eyes at each other and lunge at them so that Harry falls onto Liam and it's their turn to splutter around. Harry grabs onto Liam and hangs off his neck, wrapping his legs around Liam's waist.

Liam finds it adorable that Harry trusts him so much and he strokes Harry's back soothingly. It occurs to Liam that he's spending a lot of time stroking Harry recently but he just figures it's because Harry seems to enjoy it and Liam likes making Harry happy.

"I hurt my hand," Harry pouts as he lifts it to show Liam. "Niall hit me."

"Bad Niall," Liam says with a frown, playing along like a concerned boyfriend.

"Kiss better?" Harry asks, putting his hand in front of Liam who leans forward and places a wet, sloppy kiss on Harry's hand. Harry giggles and Liam finds it enchanting.

Liam looks up to see Louis watching them. Liam smiles sheepishly at him and is surprised when Louis grins back.

"Hey," Harry sulks, bringing his hand up to move Liam's gaze back to himself. "Pay attention to me."

"I'm always paying attention to you, Hazza," Liam points out. "You won't let me pay attention to anyone else."

"I'm a jealous boyfriend," Harry says and the twinkle in his eye is just for Liam. "Kiss me."

Liam raises an eyebrow as he murmurs under his breath so Harry can hear him. "What are you doing?"

"What Louis would expect," Harry murmurs back. "He'd expect me to kiss you to make sure your attention is definitely on me."

Liam would cheerfully drown Harry right at that second if he could, but he knows Harry is right. Louis knows Harry inside out, better than anyone. And Liam has committed to this charade so he needs to see it through. No matter what.

As he tilts his head up to capture Harry's lips, Liam is suddenly very aware that Harry's legs are still wrapped around his waist and they are practically skin to skin in the water. Harry's leaning down slightly and then they're kissing, just like before. Except this time, Liam has anticipated it. He's expecting it. He's practically instigating it and this time, Harry is firmly wrapped around him.

He's startled to find his own lips moving against Harry's and he's even more startled when he feels Harry's tongue licking at his lips, eagerly trying to find access. Liam opens his mouth and suddenly their tongues are touching and Liam's holding Harry a little tighter. He bites back a moan when Harry's hands bury themselves in Liam's hair and Liam shivers a little as the kiss softens and slows. Harry unwraps his legs and he's sliding down the length of Liam, never breaking the kiss. Harry presses his full body length against Liam and Liam's not so shocked anymore that he can feel Harry's cock is hard because he's finding himself way more aroused than he should be. By a kiss. With his best mate. By Harry.

When Harry finally pulls back, they're both a little out of breath and a lot aroused so they don't move, staying locked together and just staring at each other.

When Liam finds himself cooling down, he glances around to find the rest of the boys have left and he's never been so embarrassed in his life before. He can't look at Harry and it seems like Harry is having the same issue. They climb out of the pool, grab their towels and head back to their room, not saying a word and carefully not touching. Harry escapes into the bathroom first and Liam flops down on the bed, trying not to think about just how hot he'd gotten during that kiss.

When Harry's finished, they silently switch rooms so Liam can shower and by mutual silent consent, they lie on the bed, at least a foot between them, and watch television until it's time to join the others for dinner. This time they're in Zayn and Niall's room and Eleanor and Louis have joined them, Eleanor sitting on Louis' lap on the chair while Niall is sprawled on the floor and Zayn is idly lying on him, leaving the bed for Harry and Liam. They glance at each other before looking away.

"Thought you two lovebirds would prefer the bed," Niall says with a grin. "Since you've probably spent all afternoon in your own."

Liam can't fight the flush on his cheeks and it only makes Niall laugh louder, even making Zayn smile.

"We had to leave the pool, you two were so hot and heavy," Zayn says with a raised eyebrow. "Did you even notice we were gone?"

Harry climbs onto the bed and tugs Liam next to him. Harry snuggles up to Liam and while he can't quite relax, it's familiar. It's what they do. "Eventually," he says innocently enough and Niall cracks up again.

It's only after dinner and halfway through a movie that Liam relaxes. The minute he does, Harry is looking up at him with a smile and Liam can't quite read his expression. But he smiles back and grabs Harry's hand, placing it on his own chest just the way he likes. Harry sighs and Liam thinks it's a happy sound.

When they eventually climb into their own bed, Liam reaches out and drags Harry back against him, burying his head into the back of Harry's neck in the safety of darkness. Harry wriggles back against him, clasping Liam's hand tightly and sighs again. Liam smiles.

They decide to go surfing the next day, since it's their last full day off and because they're in public, Liam and Harry are expected to just be band mates and friends. Liam finds it unbelievably hard to keep his hands off Harry, simply because he's grown used to touching him and having Harry touch him. He notices Harry pulling back a few times throughout the day and he realises he's having the same problem. The next time he sees Harry pull back, Liam reaches up to tug Harry's hair teasingly and simply murmurs one word. _"Same."_

By the time they get back to the hotel, sand everywhere and happily tired, Harry is desperately grabbing Liam's hand and hauling him up to their room, much to everyone else's amusement, even Louis. Harry doesn't even seem to notice their laughter, he's so intent on dragging Liam into their room. When the door shuts behind them, Harry is reaching for Liam, who is reaching back for Harry and they end up in an embrace against the door and Liam isn't surprised this time to find they're both hard.

Harry's hand cups Liam's neck and he pulls back, staring into Liam's eyes. Liam isn't sure what he's looking for but he sincerely hopes he finds it. When Harry beams at him, Liam's own smile lifts and then Harry's lips are pressing against Liam's and it's their first real kiss because there's no audience, no playacting.

It's sloppy and wet and Liam is so turned on right now. He pushes Harry back against the door and slides his lips across Harry's, darting his tongue into Harry's mouth and sighing when Harry's hands slip under his top.

Eventually Liam pulls back and tries to catch his breath, shivering as Harry's hands continue to trace shapes across his back.

They don't talk, but this time they aren't awkward post-kiss. In fact, when Liam gets out of his deliberately cold shower, he reaches across and drops a kiss on Harry's shoulder. And when Harry emerges from his cold shower, he flops down on the bed next to Liam and slides his hand into Liam's.

And when the others join them for their dinner and movie ritual, Liam sits with Harry between his legs so that they can all fit on the bed and Liam can't resist leaning forward and pressing little kisses against Harry's cheek while they watch the movie. Likewise, Harry can't resist picking up Liam's hand from where it rests on Harry's chest and kissing Liam's fingertips every now and again. And when everyone says goodnight, Liam and Harry aren't listening because they're kissing and as soon as Harry hears the door shut, he's reaching into Liam's pants to jerk him off and Liam enjoys the best hand job he's ever received. Of course he repays the favour and then they're lying in bed, holding onto each other completely content.

"Li?" Harry murmurs before he presses a kiss against Liam's collarbone.

"Hmm?" Liam hums happily, his fingers stroking up and down Harry's back and he doesn't find that so odd anymore.

"Can we postpone the whole break-up thing that we planned to do?" Harry asks and because his lips are against Liam's skin, he can feel Harry smile. And he knows it's Harry's wide smile, the one Liam loves most.

Liam drops a kiss on Harry's head and holds him a little closer. "Kiss me and I'll think about it."

Harry grins as he looks up at Liam before he launches himself at him, attacking Liam's lips like a man on a mission.

Liam can't help it, he just loves it when Harry smiles.


End file.
